


A Murder of Crows

by STaantler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashed Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Mutilation, Verbal Humiliation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, 不是BE, 人体试验提及, 冬兵Bucky, 双资产, 失败的反抗, 自我伤害, 血腥暴力描写, 详细的性爱场面描写, 资产化Castiel, 身份认知缺失, 身体/精神伤害, 非自愿性关系（既遂/未遂）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: 在九头蛇眼里，任何人都具有成为资产的潜能。当他们发现天使不仅仅是一个宗教符号的时候，他们便将自己的疯狂念头付诸实践。于是最佳资产冬兵被派遣参与到天使项目之中。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Castiel (Supernatural), James "Bucky" Barnes/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎配对：Castiel/Bucky （可能存在互攻的情况但正文未提及）  
> 时间线完全架空，如果要与原作对应，可以勉强视作1954（冬兵项目成立）-2008（Cas遇见Dean）之间的某段时间。  
> 部分时间、地点、人物设定稍作了改动，不用过于纠结。  
> 全篇几乎以冬兵为视角，有一定时间跨度（以人类角度衡量）以及非典型Castiel警告！  
> 相互有一定程度的身体/精神伤害，身份认知缺失等，强迫性暗示，二人关系发展方向总体积极，一片大好。如果可能引起不适，请谨慎阅读。

  
在陈旧的木窗被推开的一瞬间，夹杂着木叶芳香的空气涌入封尘已久的小屋，Bucky深深吸了一口气。窗边的清新凉爽稀释了屋内的沉闷潮湿，就连那股若有若无的霉味都暂时消融了。金黄的阳光从敞开的豁口里泼洒进来，浇在印着深深浅浅的裂纹的墙壁和地板上，空气里显现出一道明亮的金色条带。无人打扰的森林里安逸而寂静，失去了引擎齿轮和人声的喧哗，自然的呼吸声变得清晰可闻，鲜亮的黄叶摇曳在十月的尾声中，偶尔有一两声翅膀扑腾的动静落在簌簌的叶片声里。

“James——！”一声尖叫打断了他对新鲜空气的留恋，他拔腿朝着声源跑去——Rebecca Barnes，他的妹妹，正一边尖叫一边从卧室冲出来扑到他身上，小女孩的手死死抓住他的衣角，幼小的身躯不停地颤抖着。

“嘿，我的小甜派，怎么啦？”他拍了拍Rebecca的背，轻轻把小不点从他的腰上掰下来。他抓着妹妹软乎乎的胳膊，偏着脑袋检查她有没有受伤。

“蜘蛛！”Rebecca怯生生地指着卧室说道，声音压得又低又细，仿佛生怕惊动了她口中的生物。“在窗户上。”

“发生什么了？”Winnifred关切的声音从屋外传来。

“没事儿，妈，你们继续对付那堆行李就行。”Bucky扯着嗓子回应道，Rebecca因为他过大的音调而惊慌地拍打着他的大腿，他只好弯下腰来，双手撑在膝盖上看着他的妹妹：“别怕，我会赶走它的。你站在这里等一下，好吗？”

小女孩摇了摇头，腮帮子胀鼓鼓的。

“我很快就回来，你可以看着我的。”

他放下小不点，朝着昏暗的卧室走去。

这间林中小屋是Barnes家早年留下的财产，哪怕搬去城里后，老Barnes都一直没舍得卖掉，这样George和Winnifred夫妇俩才能在空闲的时候带着孩子们过来度假。但这里一直无人打理，闲置的木屋就自然成为了森林动物们的庇护所。

这只趴在蒙满灰尘的玻璃上的蜘蛛显然就是那些不请自来的客人们之一。它有Bucky的拳头那么大，毛绒绒的触肢肆无忌惮地铺展在玻璃片上。Bucky小心翼翼地掀开另外半边窗户，眼睛盯着那只一动不动的黑色节肢动物，慢慢地伸手抄过放在床上的软垫，深吸一口气，猛地从窗户上滑过。他一开始只想把蜘蛛从窗户上扫出去，但那只看似笨拙的生物却异常灵敏地跳到软垫上，飞快地顺着垫子面爬向他的手。眼看着蜘蛛就要跳到他的身上来了，他下意识地松开了手，软垫载着蜘蛛一起从窗口飞了出去，掉在铺满落叶的地上。软垫和硬脆的落叶们都发出一声哀嚎，还有一些叶片被软垫落地时的气流冲到了四周，在空中打着转儿落下。

“呃。”Bucky看了看窗外脱手的软垫，又转过身看了看Rebecca，脸上挤出一个勉强满意的笑容：“瞧啊，危险解除！”小不点儿转溜着眼睛珠子打量了一圈卧室，确认他所说属实之后扑了进去。

Bucky则沿着窗棱翻了出去，不结实的木制窗框在他的体重压迫下吱呀作响。

他蹲在地上翻动那个脏兮兮的软垫的时候，蜘蛛已经不见踪影了。但在往森林深处的方向却传来叶子被碾压的噼啪响声，他循声抬头，视野里只有粗壮的树干和满地黄叶。那不可能是蜘蛛，蜘蛛的动作又轻又快，听这个动静至少也是一只狐狸大小的生物。

Bucky站起来朝着声音走去，手里紧紧抓着那个才替他赶走了蜘蛛的软垫。

一步一步。

他的脚踩在落叶层上的时候也免不了发出同样清脆的响声。这让他担心会不会吓跑那个动物。

但他的担心完全是多余的，因为他发现声音的源头不是什么动物，而是一个女孩儿。

一个和他差不多年龄的女孩，正抬头专注地看着什么。

他学着女孩儿的模样抬起脑袋，去寻找枝条错杂的天空中有些什么。

但他什么也没有发现。

“你在看什么呢？”他忍不住发问。女孩儿只是飞快地从余光里扫了他一眼，目光又被吸回了树枝上。他顺着她的目光去看，在一片层层叠叠的枝干里，藏着一小团黑色的身影。他眯起眼睛往后退了几步，那个小巧的身影随着他的移动而从强烈的光线下错开。

“乌鸦？”他不确定地问道。

“鱼鸦。”女孩终于肯说话了。

他不知道这和一般的乌鸦有什么区别。它的背部乌黑发亮，看上去格外光滑柔软，但它的胸脯上却乱糟糟地堆着一团蓬松的细羽茸毛，那让它看起来更像只年幼的哺乳动物而不是覆盖着整齐羽毛的鸟类。这只乌鸦——鱼鸦转动起它的小脑袋来，它的脖子是那样灵活。

“就你一个人吗？”

女孩没有说话，脑袋依旧保持着扬起的姿势。Bucky不死心地追问道：“你到森林里来做什么？”

“观察记录。”女孩简洁地答道。她的声音很轻，就像害怕打扰了立树杈上的小家伙一样。

看来不是非常健谈，Bucky默默地在心里给女孩儿记上了“神秘”和“不爱说话”。不过这没关系，他的挚友一开始也不是个话痨。于是他自作聪明地捡起了话题：“可你连笔都没有。”

“我有非常良好的记忆力。”

瞧啊，他已经能设法儿让她回答自己的问题了。“你观察这个干什么？写生吗？我有一个朋友，他也喜欢到林子里去写生。”

“它们迁徙的路线引起了我的兴趣。它们出现在比我预料的更靠近内陆的地方——事实上几乎所有北半球的鸟类，都在一定程度上出现了向北迁徙的状况。”女孩顿了一下，目光追随着枝头的小家伙跳跃到更远的地方，在她扭头的时候，棕红色的长发从肩头滑落。“我需要追踪它们的数量和分布，以判断它们是否能适应环境的变化，并预测其中一些种群将在何时灭绝。”

“这听起来……”Bucky的眉头纠结地拧在了一起，绞尽脑汁地搜刮着可以接上话的词语。“……很宏观。”这是他前两天才学的新词，他就这么突兀地使用了它，甚至都不确定这个词语用在这个场合是否合适。女孩说的内容超出了他的认知范围，它们在一开始还是一堆有意义的词群组合，他还没有反应过来自己究竟是没有听懂哪个词语，那些句子就变得像Rebecca珍藏的小水晶球里边的亮片一样破碎，没有任何道理可言了。但他不会承认自己没有听懂的，再说她看上去那么可爱。于是他紧紧抓住他能理解的部分，尽量不让他们之间停顿的空白显得漫长而尴尬：“乌鸦们要灭绝了吗？”

“我觉得鱼鸦还没有这个趋势。它们非常机警，对环境适应也很迅速。但有不少鸟类已经消失，我已经很久没有追踪到兼嘴垂耳鸦*的踪迹了，它们过于轻信人类，因而变得易于捕捉和猎杀；按照目前的变化，还有一大批鸟类会走向灭绝，譬如海滨灰雀*，根据我的测算，这个群体将在21世纪初期彻底消失。”

“可怜的小翅膀们。”Bucky由衷地叹息了一声。他不知道为什么突然话题变得如此沉重起来，他本来只是想和女孩儿聊上一会儿，随便什么轻松简单的东西，可以让他们哈哈大笑的那一种，但现在他满心只剩下对这些长着羽毛的小东西们的怜悯了。

乌鸦突然发出一声嘶哑的啼叫，拍打着紧致光滑的黑羽飞了起来，女孩儿跟着乌鸦跑向森林更深处。他从来没有向更深的树林里探索过，那是全然未知的，是他不该擅自入侵的，属于森林动物们的领地，他知道没有老猎人的带领就盲目地闯进森林是一件大忌，千篇一律的小径和岔道、凶猛的野兽和毒物、危险的陷阱和地表环境，任意一个都可能致人于死地。Bucky立刻冲着跑得远远的女孩大喊了道：“停下！”

女孩儿真的停下了。

他的喊声如同一颗石子，突然投入到这一片恒久寂静的森林海洋中，瞬间惊起了一直蛰伏沉睡着的千百种生物，一时间振翅声从四面八方响起，躲藏在树杈枝桠中的鸟类四散惊飞，像是被那颗石子激起的一圈涟漪。在他的头顶上，飞快地掠过十几只黑色的乌鸦，它们的翅膀舒展着，优雅流畅的身躯划过天空，干净光洁的羽翼在日光下反射着紫黑色的光芒。女孩儿一直关注的那只乌鸦也飞向了它们，在他看清楚之前就一齐消失在视野中央。

女孩转过身来看着他，脸上已经带上了愠怒的神情。

“对不起。”Bucky结结巴巴地道着歉，他没想到那一声会引起如此大的反响。“我只是想劝你不要进到林子里面去，里面会很危险。”

“你应该管好你自己。”女孩儿脸上的怒气渐渐消散了，取而代之的是令人不解的冷淡和失望。

“对不起。”巴基诚恳地说，“我只想和你做个朋友。我不希望你出事儿。”

女孩儿皱起眉头，仿佛他说了什么难以理解的东西，而她需要时间来消化这件事。半晌，她平淡地答道：“我不会出事儿的。”

被惊醒的森林又渐渐安静下来，动物们仓促逃窜的脚步声已经逐渐平息了，一切又回到了最初的平静之中，只有清风在森林之上掀起叶片而发出的阵阵浪潮声。

Bucky有些窘迫地抓紧了手上的软垫，柔软的靠垫上留下一层皱巴巴的深色掐痕。“是吗。”Bucky深深地吸了一口气。“那就好。”他垂着头看着自己的脚尖，擦得锃亮的皮鞋上不知道什么时候沾上了泥土和灰尘。他默默地衡量着自己的错误有多么严重，是否完全抹杀了他和这个漂亮女孩儿交朋友的所有可能性。“如果你不介意的话，我叫James Barnes，朋友们管我叫Bucky。”

没有反应。

“顺便一提，我真的很喜欢你那个关于鸟儿们的故事。”

“那不是个故事。”女孩奇怪地看着他，“我不介意。我还有时间，它们飞不远的。”

“那么……”Bucky充满希望地抬头看着她：“我能知道你的名字吗？”

“Castiel。”女孩犹豫了一下终于还是告诉了他。“我该走了。”

“希望能再次见到你，Cas。”他点点头，转过身去指着来时的路：“我就住在……”身后毫无预兆地刮起一阵劲风，遍地的落叶被气流冲散，坠落到地面时相互摩擦发出沙沙的声音。他转过身来，女孩儿早已不见了踪影。Bucky呆呆地看着空无一人的广阔森林，头顶风叶的共鸣还在不断地奏响着，他的视野里只剩下遍地金黄的落叶和布满苔藓藤蔓的棕色树干。

他不知道这是他第一次见到这个叫Castiel的姑娘，这也是最后一次。

这个神秘的，聪明的，言谈举止不同寻常的女孩有一个和她的举动相配的奇怪名字。但他觉得这个奇怪名字的发音很好听。

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，沮丧地叹了一口气。“……那里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]兼嘴垂耳鸦（Heteralocha acutirostris）最后观察记录时间:1907年12月28日，目前被普遍认为已经灭绝；在查资料的时候，我发现有些资料对于这种鸟儿的描述非常可爱，它们远不如麻雀等鸟类警惕。有资料提到过猎人们仅仅通过模仿它们同类的叫声就能轻易地获得它们的信任，它们甚至还会主动地循着声音前去寻找同伴，这种单纯到有点傻傻的行为很有可能是导致它们走向灭绝的重要原因之一。  
> [2]海滨灰雀（Dusky Seaside Sparrow）由于受到生存空间的过度压缩和高效化学杀虫剂的使用的影响，该类种群的最后一只海滨灰雀实际于1987年6月17日死亡。  
> [3]文中所有出现完整姓名的人物均为原作中所出现的人物，仅有姓/名的角色为原创无关角色。


	2. Chapter 2

  
西伯利亚，平静的土地。

一月甚至不是松林里最寒冷的时候。这片全年大部分时间都沉睡在雪被之下的土地显然不是为人类的生存而准备的，它的每一个特点——极寒、荒凉、闭塞——都不符合作为人类居所而该具备的特征，它的存在几乎让人费解，能在这片土地上繁盛生存的生物寥寥可数，这让它看起来就像是上帝只为自己圈留的一片净土，静谧、单调而永恒。

细小冰晶间的缝隙在外界压力下快速坍塌了，冰莹的雪粒相互挤压，彼此嵌合，空旷的原野上发出雪面被压实的清晰回响。沉重的作战靴踢开面前的阻碍，费力地在蓬松柔软的雪面上留下两道显眼的人类痕迹，过腰高的雪面让所有的行动变得迟缓而吃力，哪怕是对士兵而言，深厚的积雪也是巨大的挑战，尤其是当他还有任务在身，必须要尽快抵达目的地的时候。

士兵在树林的边缘稍作了停留，重新核实了一遍指南针所显示的方向和他前进的方位后，就继续上路了。

林子里不同于外面的开阔地，雪暴无法突破高大树木的重围，地上的落雪自然也就渐渐薄了下去。冬季意味着无法忍受的严寒和难以预计的风险，但人类并不是唯一受到影响的群体，某些世代生存于冻土之上的危险生物也会本能地避开致命的寒冷，陷入短暂而深度的休眠。对于人类而言，这是宝贵的优势。不必与饥饿的野熊搏斗，不必为了避开群狼而绕路，他也就不必浪费时间来保证自己和货物不受损害，他必须是完整无缺的。管理人警告过他，资产的价值收益需要同损耗维持平衡，不然他终究只是仓库里的一件废物，被人遗忘直到最后烂在黑暗冰冷的角落里。

他必须证明自己的价值。

忠诚而高效。

这是他必须死死抓住的东西，一旦他松手，就会跌入无尽的痛苦和折磨之中。

士兵无声地穿行在雪林之中，厚实的棉袄和绒帽顶都覆上了干净的雪层，他身披着一层雪衣，刺目的白色是他最隐蔽的伪装。突然，士兵停住了脚步。他靠在高大的古松后面，摘下护目镜，一直受到限制的视距跟着变得宽阔起来。士兵眯起眼探出脑袋打量着森林正中间的木屋，目光绕过门口的守卫，在异常整齐的门槛和钉着钢板的玻璃窗上来回打量着。

士兵脱下沉重的大衣和毡帽，卸去身上多余的装备，从树后钻出来。

枪械齐刷刷地举起，黝黑不见底的枪口对准了他的额头。

“冬日战士。”他沉稳地答道。

某根松树枝上的雪团压弯了密密的松针，终于“啪”地一声摔在雪面上，发出一声绵软的撞击。不知道是哪个地方的野鸟突然开始嘶喊，沙哑刺耳的声音回荡在凛冽的寒风中，成了他唯一的回答。

两个守卫对了对眼神，枪口又缓慢地压下来了。

“东西呢？”那个更为强健魁梧的男人问道。

“我必须要见到医生。”

那只鸟还在尖叫着，被砂纸磨砺过一般的嗓音在每个人的耳膜上撕挠，在空旷寂静的林子里，听起来格外响亮。他抬起冰绿的眼珠直视着男人，残酷的警告意味不言而喻。男人小声骂咧了一句，转身替他打开房门。

他抬腿走了进去。穿过狭窄的客厅，按下藏在壁炉中的按钮，进入暗门后的升降电梯，湿漉漉的鞋底在干燥的地面上留下一整条规律的水印。电梯门缓缓关闭，陈旧的机械设备开始运转，头顶发出轴承齿轮转动的艰涩咬合声，这是他们一贯的风格，阴暗闭塞的地下，不易察觉，不易发现，自然也就无从防备。

单调机械的人声在电梯门打开的一瞬间灌入他的双耳。事实上，他相当确定那不是人类的声音，没有任何人类能发出如此低沉的音调，每一个音符的哼鸣都能引起周围环境不同程度的共振，有的瞬间他能感受到地面和墙壁的颤动，有的瞬间他能听到周围监牢的铁门栅栏无端晃动撞击的脆响，还有的瞬间他的机械臂也会跟着嗡嗡作响，就像那些精密的零件同时失灵了一样，里面负责神经传导的部分反馈给大脑一段极端不适的信号。

他穿过长廊，终于在手术躺椅旁边发现了他要寻找的人。医生看上去异常疲惫，面前的实验对象就是奇怪噪音的源头，他正僵硬地躺在手术台上，脑袋被固定在简陋的钢圈内，双眼空洞地瞪着。士兵没有多看，只是径直走向他的目标：“医生。”

听到他的声音，医生立刻站起来，欣喜和期望从那张脸上流溢出来：“冬兵！你带来了东西吗？”

看来他也在等着他。士兵期望自己没有让对方失望。他从背后腰带上抽出贴身绑着的银色长刃，并从作战护甲和衣服的夹层里取出一份带有他的体温的文件，一同递了过去。医生赶紧接过来仔细翻看。实验对象还在不停地诵读着那些富有魔力的音节。

少顷，医生合上文件，命令他在原地待命，然后自己进入了隔壁的房间。

他的目光落在实验对象上，对方的脑袋上全是汩汩的血柱，鲜血不停地从被钻开的长钉破口往下流淌，就像永远都流不尽似的。男人的手脚被扣在座椅把手上，皮带和镣铐上都刻着某种他不理解的符文。

房间那头的门后传来几声枪响，他抬头望向那扇紧闭的门。然后是门锁打开的声音，医生和另外一个研究者走了出来，医生的塑料防护服上溅满了新鲜的血渍。他们来到他面前，把文件交还给了他：“去完成你的任务，士兵。”

医生和研究人员相视一眼，压低了声音说道：“九头蛇万岁。”

他冲着二位长官轻轻扬起了脑袋：“九头蛇万岁。”

他转过身毫不犹豫地朝着电梯走回去。

研究人员的声音从身后传来：“那么现在，告诉我一个名字。足够强大，足够忠诚。”

他按下电梯里上升的按钮。

实验对象的诵吟被凄厉的惨叫声所打断了，经久不息的凄厉喊声贯穿了整个地下室。

电梯的门缓缓关闭，在它完全合上的那一秒，士兵听见了那个名字。它的音调伴随着某种被痛苦扭曲的虔诚和不容置疑的服从，成为了绝望和疯狂的最后回响：“Castiel。”

Castiel，冬兵眨了眨眼，那即将成为他的任务。

冬兵走到木门后，一动不动地聆听着门外的动静，均匀而粗重的呼吸，枪械在手上滑动的金属摩擦声，门口的两个警卫依旧守在原处。

他一脚踹开门，在守卫反应过来之前从绑在大腿上的刀套里抽出军用匕首割开了右边那人的颈动脉，热血顺着刃口迅速喷薄而出，浇在他的身上。他没有理会那些在他的头发上迅速凝结成冰凌的血液，另外一个警卫已经对他举起了步枪，但他不会给敌人射出子弹的任何机会，他的仿生手臂从下向上猛地推举枪身，这是人类几乎不可能防备的力量和速度，敌人手里的枪如预料般掉落，他毫不犹豫地捅在对方的腹部，在利落地抽刀时有意地翻搅着刀身划烂对方的脏器，利用疼痛剥夺对方的行动能力并不是他的目的。敌人在痛苦和惊恐之中抓着他的肩膀企图支撑自己的身体，他那只金属手掌托起敌人的下颌，手指轻贴着敌人的脸颊。他在敌人湛蓝的瞳仁里迷失了一秒，对背叛的震惊和对死亡的恐惧在那片澄澈的海面上翻腾泛滥，他都没有意识到自己究竟在好奇些什么。但下一秒，那只仍是血肉铸成的手就握着利刃刺入了敌人的太阳穴，光滑的刀身全部没入了柔软的皮肤之中。

证人已死。

任务完成。

他松开左手，敌人的身躯应声滚落到地上。鲜血漫了一地，鲜艳的红在洁净的白上蔓延，滚烫的热气从血液里迅速升腾，眨眼间消失在极寒的空气中。距离生物学上的彻底死亡还需要一点时间，但他确信眼前倒在雪地上的东西最终只会成为两具尸体。

那把刀还插在敌人的脑袋上。

他踩在对方的背上，弯腰拔出被血和脑液沾污的刀具，刀口由于同头骨的猛烈撞击和磨损已经有了细小的缺口和微微的卷边。他这才意识到自己方才那一刺格外用力，甚至可以算得上野蛮粗暴，毫无技巧可言。如果不是对刚才的情形有充分的把握和控制，他误会以为这一刀是在生死危急关头捅出的。

这绝不是最完美的处理。

他皱着眉头把刀插回刀套内，刀柄和他的手心里都沾上了凝固的血渍。

有什么出了错。他无法判断刚才那一瞬间，气急败坏地斩断的究竟是什么。

这没有任何道理可言，他完成了一个任务，简单之至，毫无悬念。他没有受到任何形式的损伤，他同目标也没有任何形式的交集。他无法从刚刚发生的一切中诊断出错误在何处，当他出了故障，没人知晓原因也不知道如何排查的时候，他们只有一个解决途径，一个万能的解决途径。那些引起漏洞的原因从来都无关紧要，没人在意它们是怎么产生的，只要他再自我清除一遍，所有的错误就会不复存在，所有的困惑和不安会在清除之中化为灰烬，他将变回那台完美的机器。

他想，他需要一次清除。

但当他向医生汇报时，对方告诉他：“目前有更重要的事情需要他来处理。”

地下室的温度比户外要高上不少，之前凝在他头发上的血水慢慢开始融化了，猩红的浊液顺着发梢和面庞滴落在地板上的声音让他稍微清醒了一些。他记起自己不是一台脆弱娇贵的机器，他是被设计来应付比微不足道的小错误要重要得多的麻烦的，即便是在最不理想的情况下，他也拥有良好的处理问题的能力。那么清除可以等，他可以等。

士兵把故障抛在身后，重新调整进入了任务状态。

更重要的事情。他相信那件事情有个名字，叫做Castiel。

“这是一场狩猎，你要活捉一名天使。”

天使。他不确定是天使的名字叫做Castiel，还是Castiel的名字叫做天使。天使这个词对于他来说毫无意义可言，就像一头鹿，一份情报，一颗子弹，但终究只是头猎物。

“陷阱已经布置完毕，你的任务是看守和押送，直到改造结束。”

“是，长官。”

“天使的力量不可小觑，你需要特殊的装备和武器来控制他。”研究员递过来那把他运送的长刃和一副刻满符文的镣铐。“你不能失败，或者出任何问题。我们已经为此研究太久了，天使将成为我们取胜的秘密武器。”

天使也是一名资产。士兵明白了。像他一样是资产，但又不完全相同。

“你的目标对象名字叫做Castiel。”这和他想的一样，现在他知道天使是个种类，而Castiel是个名字了。“等你准备好了，我们就放诱饵了。”

“我准备好了。”他确信地答道。他永远是准备好的，在任何情况下都是，他被训练成如此，被编写成如此，这是运行程序时最核心的代码，是他行动的基本前提，他必须时刻准备妥当，这样才能发挥最大的价值。

研究员点头示意医生可以开始，医生便对他们的实验目标下达了命令。士兵没有听清楚医生在和实验体说了什么，就算他能听得清，那也不是他的权限能允许他知道的东西。他重新收好长刃，把手铐放进腰包里。“目标什么时候会出现？”

“随时。”

随时是一个危险的信号，在他的行动指南上危险程度排行第七，严重性不及致命和紧急，但同样需要高强度的投入和迅速的反应力。而且上级非常重视这件事，从他被唤醒的那一刻起，管理者就在同他强调这件事情的重要性，他听到管理者用四种不同的方式向他重复传达同一个“不许失败”的意思。为了确保他明白这次任务有多么关键，他们甚至让他提前尝到了些一旦失败他将会接受的惩罚，确保他会拼尽全力避免出现他们不想看到的结果。他非常清楚失败不是他所拥有的选择，尽管之前他从未在任何一项任务上失过手，或者说在他记忆里存在的那些任务里，他从未辜负过管理者的信任，但他的身体依旧会记忆性地对于那些毫无印象的惩罚感到畏缩和恐惧，他猜测或许曾经他不像自己想象的那样出色，不像他们要求的那样完美。

但他现在是毫无瑕疵的，他的每一寸肌肉都时刻紧绷着，他的眼神锐利，听力灵敏，他知道作为工具所该遵循的规矩，他可以通过本能而非判断就轻易了结对手的生命，他不再需要武器，他就是武器。

士兵猛地转过身去看着身后的升降电梯，果然电梯开始运转起来。医生注意到他的异常反应，拉过研究员往手术台后退去。长廊尽头传来金属门滑动打开的噪音，士兵微微退了半步弓起身子，时刻准备冲上去搏斗。

出现在门后的身影不是什么猛兽，而是那个守卫，那个被他刺死的守卫。那人太阳穴和腹部的刀伤已经愈合，脸上本该冻结成冰的血迹更是无迹可寻。就好像刚才的打斗都没有发生过一样。

这不可能。

士兵握紧了右手，拇指滑过食指指侧，感受着手上干涸血块所特有的黏腻感，它们真切的摩擦触感提醒了他刚才发生的一切都不是幻觉。

男人从容地向他走来，既不慌张也不恐惧。在经过他身边时，男人甚至没有多看他一眼，只是径直向手术台走去。他被彻底地无视了，就像空气一样透明。

如果守卫已经死亡的话，那么眼前这个人就很有可能是那个随时可能出现的天使。那么天使就是一种易形者，或者是某种寄生物，士兵的思路清晰起来。“Castiel？”

男人果然停住了，回过头来看着他。

没错了，这就是他的猎物。

男人打量着他，歪了歪脑袋。

在确定敌人的动作之前，他没有轻举妄动，但男人似乎对他失去了兴趣，转过身开始解捆在实验对象手上的镣铐。“Miriam，”男人俯下身子轻声安慰道，“现在你安全了。”

他的脸色不自觉地阴沉下来，猎物将为他的大意和轻敌付出代价。他划燃一根火柴，丢在了脚下，火焰迅速顺着地上那道无形的圆圈燃烧起来，被困在火焰中心的男人惊觉地转身瞪着他。他不知道两位长官在他出去的这段时间里在地上涂了些什么，但他们告诉他火焰可以困住天使。事实也是如此。

“James，放我们离开。”

士兵警觉地回头，身后并没有任何人。“谁他妈是James？”

“快抓住他！”医生突然惊慌地大叫起来。

这是个命令。

“你不必听他的。”男人说。“我不想伤害你，但那不意味着我不会这么做。”

男人的话毫无道理可言。他只能听他们的，长官、上级、管理者，九头蛇，不然他什么也不是，不然他会被销毁，就像他们对待那些被淘汰的武器一样，他们甚至有单独的熔炉，专门处理像他这样的失去利用价值的前资产们。天使不明白这一切，但他迟早会明白的，而他会帮他看清楚这其中的运行机制。

士兵抬脚踏入火圈内。男人笔挺地站在原地，眼神里带上了愤怒和震慑的意味。但那对他无效，没有什么能吓到他，唯一能让他恐惧的东西是他行动的唯一动力。他掏出那把杀过守卫一次的军刀，他将用它再次制服这个男人。他握紧把朝男人的肩头砍去，男人甚至没有躲闪一下，任由那把尖刀劈在肩胛骨上。

然后男人拔下了那把刀，把它丢在地上，发出清脆的撞击声。而男人的肩头没有一点受过伤的痕迹，就像那些消失的刀痕和伤口一样。

现在士兵明白什么叫做需要使用特殊的装备和武器了。他从背后抽出那把银刃，天使的镇定自若在看到这把刀的瞬间崩塌瓦解，他认得这种表情，他知道这就是猎物的弱点。他挥动长刃冲着男人刺去，天使显然并不适应他快速变换的假动作，无法辨认哪一次出手是在佯攻，哪一次是真正的进攻，于是他想挡下所有的攻击，但士兵的动作太快了，他无法永远一一防备它们。终于，天使的怒火在银刃割伤大腿的瞬间爆发了。

天使的动作又快又狠，他看准空隙放松了所有的防御，任凭锋利的刃口割开颈口，伸出手死死扼住士兵的脖子。氧气被剥夺的窒息感鞭笞在士兵身上，他本能地挣扎起来，但效果甚微。天使拥有的强大力量超乎了他的想象，哪怕他调动全身力气挥打那只钢铁之臂，天使也能面不改色地捱下来，而他能做的只是死死抓住天使掐住他的那只胳膊，试图为自己争取到一丝生机。

但那没有半点用。

相反地，天使还收紧了手指。身体里的氧气也要跟着耗尽了，他的眼前开始出现模糊的重影，黑色的阴影从眼角向视野中心蔓延，而天使脖子上那道割口被血染得艳红，红色越来越深，直到最后和黑色连成一片。

他觉得自己马上就要报废了。这个想法给他带来一种难以言喻的放松，记忆和思维破碎不堪，他将这种荒谬的想法归结于缺氧的大脑发生的紊乱。但他又能真真切切地感受到那唾手可得的自由。

自由。

他甚至都不知道这个词为什么会出现在他的脑子里。

但他心底的某个地方隐隐约约知道，那片黑暗过后，是他从未见过的永昼，温暖明亮的阳光会再一次洒在他的身上，仿佛他曾经拥有过、体验过片刻那种平淡恬静的生活一样。在那种生活里，他会看到这个世界的光亮，他可以安静地欣赏雪地的晶莹，湖泊的水光，星辰和月亮，烛光和火炬，而不再是永恒的天花板的昏暗顶灯，只会在长官们需要看清时才被开启，单调地无规律地闪烁着乏力的光线；他会听到这个世界的声音，他会聆听森林沉睡和醒来时的一呼一吸，从琴弦上流溢出的优美音符，从人类声带里迸发出的饱满音节，又或者是某种水鸟，某种灰雀的啼叫，而不用再忍受他脑子里一刻不停的嗡响，那个时时刻刻叫嚷着任务或者服从的机械音调；他会闻到这个世界的味道，真实而新鲜的味道，一种难以名状的芬芳，在唤醒他的嗅觉的瞬间会让他忍不住微笑的味道，而不是化学防冻液和血腥气混杂的那种令人作呕的气息；他还能够触碰，还能够品尝，能够感受到与他所存在的世界全然不同的东西。

他将那种奢侈的幻想称之为自由。

黑暗覆盖了他的整个视野，力气随着氧气的流失而被抽尽，他垂下手来，不再挣扎。

他看见了那片光明，它近在咫尺，他只需要奔跑，然后拥抱它。

他离那个世界是如此之近。

突然间一切都坍塌了。

压在他喉咙上的手指松开了。他不知道是氧气灌入了他的肺脏，还是他在猛烈地咳嗽，他什么都不知道，他不知道自己是什么时候倒在地上的，脸贴在地板上，整个世界在他眼前旋转，它们混在一起，最后又慢慢地分开，变成他所熟知的样子。

他唯一拥有的这个世界。灰白冰冷的地板，沾着血液的银刃掉落在地面上，火焰还在不知疲惫地燃烧着。

理智随着氧气回到他的大脑。

“Bucky，你应该放弃。你只是区区一个人类。”

他趴在地上，天使的声音听起来空洞又遥远。

他一边剧烈地呼吸，一边盯着扶起实验对象的天使。他在他身上留下的那个伤口还在淌血，那是一道无法自己愈合的伤疤。

他想起了自己是谁。他想起了自己的目标和任务，他被制造出来的唯一目的，他为了这个目标而生，那他为了这个目标而死也是理所应当的事情。那些可笑的、荒唐的关于自由的幻想只是他故障的大脑编造出来欺骗他的东西，就像敌人的谎言，他的敌人希望他死去，他不会让他的敌人如愿以偿，至少不会轻易地得到他们想要的。

他想起来了，他是一名战士，是锋利的武器，是便利的工具。

他尝试着支撑起自己脱力的身体，但努力却在身躯和地面碰撞发出的闷响中显得徒劳。

他不会放弃的。他从来就没有放弃的选项，他只有这一个目标，任务或者死亡，这就是他的命运。

他慢慢伸手从腰包里掏出那个锁铐，紧紧攥在手心里朝着天使爬去。天使正在关注他的同伴，没有看他，他知道，天使终究会为自己的大意和轻敌而付出代价。他一寸一寸地爬过去，改造过的身体支撑着他没有立刻昏厥过去。

差不多能够到天使的脚踝了。

他用尽力气把镣铐套在天使的脚跟，在天使反应过来之前卡死了锁孔。

“你还在等什么！”医生不满的怒吼传来。

命令如同鞭子一般抽打在他身上，他像一头被马戏团驯化的老狼，硬生生地拖着残喘的身子站起来扑了过去，天使试图推开他，但是双手却被实验对象控制住了。天使看上去异常震惊不解，但士兵并不在于猎物的想法，他的眼前只有天使身上的血腥，他的脑海里回响着那句攻击的指令。他举起拳头，一遍又一遍地揍在天使的伤口上，他浑身颤抖着，嗓子深处发出低沉疯狂的吼声，他听不见自己的声音，他只知道攻击，不停地攻击，直到天使的血肉溅满了他的拳头，直到天使在巨大的痛苦之中昏死过去，直到医生和研究员冲出来命令他停下，直到他们使用了那个紧急关闭词，在那之前，他只是无休止地攻击着，一遍又一遍。

但那个词语关闭了他的一切，他眼前一黑，笔直地倒了下去。

等到他醒来的时候，他正坐在他熟悉的那把椅子上，穿着白衣的人在他周围走动。他试着动了动，但他的双手都被牢牢固定在了把手上。

医生和研究者已经不见了。站在他面前的是他的管理者，那么他一定就在基地中了。

他不知道自己是怎么回来的。但九头蛇一定有他们自己的方法。

对于之前发生了什么，他已经不太记得清了，只能模糊地忆起血肉模糊的一片，然后是医生愤怒的声音，然后，然后他就出现在这里了。

“你的任务完成得非常出色，冬兵。”管理者这样说。“我们当然没有指望单凭你一个人就制服天使。有了Miriam的及时配合，你证明了自己的忠心。”

原来那还是一场测试。

那当然可能是一场测试了，任何一次任务都可能成为一场测试，而他总是会通过它。

“但医生跟我反映了你的问题，你主动觉得自己需要进行清除？”

他点了点头。他无法相信自己的大脑，如果说之前的犹豫是因为某些微不足道的差错，那么后来它表现得实在是过于失控了。

“我明白了。多亏了你，我们才能这么容易再捕捉到一只天使，但你对它造成的损伤太大了，等它的改造完成之后，我们需要给它一副新的皮囊。到时候我会让你来负责它的运转和管理……”

管理者的话被凄厉的惨叫声打断了。他循声望去，目光却被光秃秃的墙壁阻挡住了。

“瞧啊，我们的改造已经开始了。”管理员说。“现在，你也该得到你的奖励——你想要的清除。”

一个白衣人走到他面前，往他嘴里塞了一个橡胶塞。

他顺从地躺下，复杂的机器固定住了他的脑袋，电流在一瞬间击穿了他的大脑。

无以复加的疼痛几乎在瞬间摧毁了他的神智，他死死咬住嘴里的塞子，痛苦的嘶喊从他的喉咙里爆发。

他的耳边被混乱又喧闹的声音充斥了，他自己的喊声，机器运转的声音，还有天使的哭喊。它们在他的大脑里相互碰撞，最后混成一团，融成一声模糊不清的喊声。

那个声音是如此熟悉，如此遥远。

在电流击碎他最后一点的清醒的意识之前，他从紧闭的双眼前看到一片金色的森林，那声呼喊从森林的中心飘出，四周激起一圈涟漪。似乎有什么被惊动了，但那片金黄之上空空荡荡，什么都没有，他隐约觉得少了些什么，他不知道究竟少了什么，那种空缺的感觉却越发强烈——直到他听到一声飘渺的嘶喊。某种黑色羽毛的鸟类身影在他眼前一闪而过，那种可怕的缺失感才渐渐平息下去。他低下头，手里不知何时多了一根沾血的黑色绒羽，它光滑而柔软。他举起它细细地端详着，试图从那乌黑发亮的羽毛上找到半点提示。

然后一切就突兀地消失了。

他从未见过如此明亮的画面。

但那也不重要了，因为它们也被击碎了，那些亮闪闪的画面被电流烧成了一片灰烬，与其他的混乱和不安一起，飘散坠落到了记忆的深渊里。

什么都不再重要了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含对自我伤害的描写，如果希望跳过该部分，请在读完“不。他发出一声绝望的呜咽。”后停止，在看到“求你了”之后重新开始阅读。

  
他睁开双眼。

眼前依旧是大片黑暗，不同的是，这次在黑暗的中心嵌着一片昏暗的灰蓝色光。他花了一点时间从混沌之中完全清醒过来，意识到自己还被困在熟悉的冷冻舱内。容器唯一的玻璃窗口上凝着的厚薄不均冰霜削弱了室内的灯光，任何透过这层天然滤光片的光线都会变得幽暗而阴冷。

他耐心地等待着。

不知道过了多久，仍然没有任何动静。他所能听到的一切就只有冷冻舱运行时的嗡嗡噪音，没有谈话声，甚至连脚步声都没有。

他这才觉察到有什么不对劲。

他本不该醒来，尤其是当他还被储藏在仓库里的时候。

他不认为是冷冻舱出了故障，难以忍受的寒冷依旧包裹着他的躯体，仿佛他的血管里流淌着的不再是温热的鲜血，而是冰冷的防冻液，疼痛的寒冷顺着脊髓一路侵入他的大脑，麻木的痛感成了他能感知到的一切，被刺骨的酷寒所控制的每一秒，他都昏昏欲睡。但他无法陷入沉睡之中。那个在最初唤醒他的东西还在保持着他的清醒，逼迫他维持自己丝线般狭窄的理智。

他开始怀疑这会不会是组织的另一种测试，或者一种新的惩罚形式，因为他所能感受到的就只有痛苦和折磨。这不再只是生理上的酷刑，他的理智和意识在无止尽的拉锯之中被撕成碎片，疲惫很快替代了寒冷，成为了他唯一渴望摆脱的东西。

不知道过了多久，那种清醒的感觉才渐渐淡去，他以为自己已经在疲劳中死去了，但当他下一次再睁眼的时候，才发现自己之前只是进入了休眠。

这种情况开始变得频繁起来。之前他从未在任何一次休眠的中途清醒过来，但现在，他的意识总是在不经意间变得活跃而清晰。

他是在第三次清醒的时候才发现冷冻舱外应该有人在注视着他的。舱口的玻璃窗太过模糊，水汽凝结成的冰晶扭曲了室内的一切景象，他什么都看不清。但他能看到光亮，那乏力的灯光挤进黑暗沉寂的舱体内，不断地暗示着他：他在房间里还有个陪伴，一个安静的，耐心到令人发指的陪伴。

真是奇怪。他在再次陷入昏睡的前一秒想道。

* * *

一滴水打在他的肩头，在原本就潮湿的橄榄绿上晕上了一圈墨色。

他挣扎着睁开疲倦的双眼，发现自己正窝在一堆破烂垃圾之中，身上套着一件破旧的厚外套，作战服和护甲被紧紧裹在身体上的外套遮在了里面。他的头上遮着一顶褪了色的棒球帽，帽檐拉得很低，几乎没人能直接看到他的脸。

他蜷缩在小巷内的垃圾箱旁，一时间记不起自己身在何处。

带着铁锈气味的雨水正从他头顶的消防铁梯上汇聚成滴，然后在重力的牵引下坠落，砸进地面的水洼里。空气湿冷得可怕，天色也是一片阴沉的灰色，预示着随时可能降临的雨水。在另一滴水珠从头顶滚落的时候，他反射性地缩紧了身子。他闭上了眼睛，紧紧地压迫着眼皮，仿佛这样就能厘清那些混杂在一起的记忆一般。

资产转移-02，任务状态已完成。

他记得的上一个任务，是他潜入美国，直接管理者的名字变更为Arnim Zola。不、不是Zola，那是更久之前的事情，还是Agnes Cully？也不对，她已经死了，他的现任管理者的名字应该是……Alexander Pierce，那个年轻男人。

他找到了方向。

芝加哥和纽约。他又记起来了一些碎片，他被安排到SSR去……不，那个地方现在叫神盾局了。他除掉了管理者的竞争对手，让一切看起来像是一场意外。然后……然后他应该回到仓库里去，等待下一次启动。

但是他偏离了计划。

是因为……

他的脑袋毫无预兆地疼痛起来，有什么蛰伏在他记忆深处的东西正尖叫着要撕开阻碍着它们的薄膜，他的大脑也要因此承受撕裂的剧痛，他的每一根痛觉神经都被无形的力量拉扯开，尖锐的疼痛洗刷着他的感官。在几乎能杀死他的痛苦之中，他想起来了那个转折点。

在那趟去往芝加哥的巴士上，坐在他隔壁的妇人怀里抱着一个幼儿。

* * *

她从上车起就时不时地打量着他，在汽车发动之后，依旧无视了他拉低的帽子和冷漠的气场，抱着怀里咿咿呀呀的小孩子跟他打招呼。

她说：“您好。”

他不得不抬头看着女士透亮的绿眸。

“你看起来真像我认识的一个人。”女士微笑着说，她看上去没有恶意，但即便她会突然翻脸，他的手也已经悄悄摸到了怀里的消音手枪上。他低压着嗓音答道：“您认错人了，女士。”

“您误会了。我只是说你们很像而已，他早就去世了。”

“我……很抱歉。”

“没关系的。我也不知道怎么了，看见您就想起了他……老天啊，我从没有意识到我如此想念他，他已经离开我们这么久了。”女士的声音开始哽咽起来，显然是陷入某种情绪之中去了。“他甚至没有机会看到我穿婚纱的样子，他甚至没能看见他的侄子和侄女出生。”她的鼻尖翕动了一下，把愈发浓烈的哭腔压抑了下去。“实在是抱歉，让您见笑了。我一定是太想他了。”她尴尬地笑了笑，眼眶红红的。“他早就得到了安息了。对不对，Scott？”她轻轻晃了晃怀里的孩子，孩子瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他。

她们看上去不像是敌人。

距离终点站还有几个小时，他相信九头蛇不会介意他把潜伏卧底的技巧拿出来应付一下路途上的过客的。他轻轻偏过脑袋看着嘴里叼着自己的手指头的小家伙，柔声问：“这是您的孩子吗？”

“这是我的孙子。”她满脸慈爱地看着孩子：“嘿！Scott Proctor，跟叔叔打个招呼。”

孩子应声咿呀了两句，他没有听懂，但他试图让脸上做出一个微笑的表情，就像任何一个正常人会做的那样。

“谢谢您，先生。”她感激地望了他一眼。

“别放在心上，Proctor女士。”

“无论如何，”她顿了顿，似乎又有泪水要涌上来了，“看到您让我感到无比幸运。上帝保佑。”她吻了吻孩子的额头，轻轻地晃动着Scott小小的身体：“你说是不是呀，我的小甜派？”

* * *

“啪嗒。”又一滴雨水砸落到地面上，把他从回忆里猛地拉回现实。他想起自己是如何踉跄地逃下巴士，又是如何迷茫地徘徊在陌生的街头的，他记得紧紧追在他身后的特工，也记得那场瓢泼大雨。

但他不记得为什么了，他只知道他必须这样做。

这一切都是错误的。

他得逃走。

他得摆脱这一切。

他的身体支配着他朝目的地走去，但他的每一寸直觉却在尖叫着乞求他逃开。他产生了一种模糊的感觉，那些被他抛之脑后的东西不仅仅是血腥和故障，有一个无比可怖的结论正在等待着他去揭晓，那些隐隐约约的奢侈的渴望，静静倚躺在他晦暗过去的秘密不只是无根的幻想：在他成为一件资产之前，他还曾经作为一个真实的人类而活过。

仅仅是想到这个念头就足以让他恐惧地震颤起来，身体控制不住地在这种大胆空妄的推测中战栗着。

他无法想象这意味着什么：他，一个人类。

所有的设想都过于沉重，过于颠覆，他的大脑无法处理如此复杂的信息，它飞速地运转着，直到彻底过载，他的大脑关停了一切功能，而他在巨大的恐惧和震惊之中昏了过去。

暗沉湿润的空气里回荡着粗粝的鸟鸣声，尖利喑哑的嘶喊声从鸟儿们残损的喉头迸出，它们声嘶力竭地啼叫着，仿佛停下的那一秒它们就会死去。整个世界笼罩在失去色彩的惨淡之下，灰白的灯泡和灰黑的街道不断地向前延伸着，看不见尽头，他不停地往前走着，身边的建筑千篇一律。

他一刻不停地前进着，这里一定有出口。

他的每个噩梦都有出口，他知道。

远处的空旷道路上出现了一个黑色的身影，他放慢了步伐，犹疑又好奇地靠过去。那个人面对着他站着，他看不清那个人的脸。

于是他再靠近了一些。

直到他能看见那人的五官。他不认识它，但他又认识它——他从来没有见过任何一个人像它，他见过每一任管理者都像它。它不止拥有一张脸，五官和脸型每分每秒都在细微地变化着，上一秒还是那个苏联男人，在不知不觉间就变成了那个瑞士老人，还有那个美艳的女人……那些面孔在不停地变化着，互相取代着，直到最终，它们都融合成了一个人，一个他不认识的，但又认识的人。

它审视着他。

它朝他伸出手来：“冬日战士。”

他的双腿不受控制地瘫软了下去，他本能地想要跪下，恐惧和机械的忠诚控制着他的身体屈服。

那粗劣的鸟叫声还在继续。每一声都划在他的大脑里，留下斑斑血迹。

他控制住自己，颤抖着双腿跑开了。他没命地奔跑着，身后的东西发出怒吼，吼声在咆哮的风里变成致命的子弹擦着他的耳边飞驰而过

人。到处都是人。突然间空荡荡的街道上挤满了人，他们有的手里举着枪，有的举着手术刀。

他们朝他涌来。

他慌张地冲进一间屋子，锁上大门。里面的人一齐抬起头来看着他，那些人的额头、脖颈、腹部、腿上都布满了伤痕和弹孔，黑色的血液淌得满地都是。腐臭的血铺满了地板，把他的双脚粘在污黑的地板上。一个人站起来，朝着他走来，越来越深的血水表面随着那人的步子挪动而泛起一阵波澜，像是一条水蛇在底下游动。

不。

他转身打开不知什么时候出现的抽屉，从里面拔出一把黯淡的银色剪刀来。“别过来！”他举起剪刀大声警告。但那个人没有停下脚步，房间里所有的人都站起来，他们朝着他走来，拖着缓慢的沉重的步伐。那个人扑上来，用皮肤已经溃烂的双手掐住他的脖子，他握紧剪刀插在那人的胳膊上，但那不能阻止他。他用锋利的刀口插在那人的身上，只有血，源源不断的黑血从那些窟窿里流出来，那个东西一点反应也没有。他拧断了那东西的胳膊，但更多的东西靠了过来，它们包围了他，那些血肉和白骨朝着他伸过来。他动不了，他只能战斗，无休止地战斗，用他手里的那把剪刀。他近乎疯狂地挥舞着他唯一的工具，在它们把他淹没之前，他闭上了眼睛。

没有血水，没有人撕裂他的肢体。但他依旧还在挥舞着手里的剪刀，迟钝的刃口切入了他的皮肤，他的手上鲜血淋漓。

“你在与谁战斗？”

他喘着粗气瞪向身后，他不再在那个灰暗的街道了。周围是一片幽深的森林，另一个男人站在他的背后，双手自然地垂在身旁，蹙起的眉头看上去十分不解。

“Bucky，你在与谁战斗？”男人又问了一遍。

这个世界上只有一个人会这么叫他。

另一件资产。

Castiel。

他唯一记得有过交集的对象，既不是管理者，又不是任务目标的人。

“Cas，我不知道。Cas。”他慢慢松弛下来，全然不觉自己之前哆嗦得厉害。他深吸了一口气，慢慢摊开血淋淋的右手，他太过用力了，两条深刻的切痕贴在他的皮肤上，手心原本的图案被那两道切伤破坏了。

手心里原本的那个图案。

这个认知如同一枚高速飞驰的子弹，在一瞬间击穿了他的身体。

Castiel。九头蛇的资产。那个天使。

不。他发出一声绝望的呜咽。

“滚开！”他咆哮着，但天使置若罔闻，无动于衷地看着他。

他什么都没有，只有那把剪刀。

这只是个梦。他喃喃道，他唯一真正拥有的东西。他只需要把九头蛇从他的梦里赶出去。他只需要把天使从他的梦里赶出去。

他看着身上唯一不属于他的那部分，举起剪刀狠狠刺向自己的左臂，金属和血肉交接的那个地方。皮开肉绽，鲜血横流。金属和血肉纠缠在一起，金属细丝和管道插入撕裂的皮肤和肌肉断面，尖锐的疼痛精确地传递到大脑，但他不能停下。他还得切地再深一些，把那些黑暗的扭曲的东西从他的世界里切割干净。

不平的割口上伸出蛆虫般扭曲的筋肉和皮肤，沉重的金属手臂仿佛水蛭一般紧紧吸着他的血肉。终于当他切断某一根链接管道之后，他的肩头被巨大的压力拖着下坠，在仿生手臂失去了对他的执着，拉扯着他的身体向地面砸去。他笨拙地摔在地面上，身体和死气沉沉的铁块撞在一起，发出巨大的闷响，而布满血光的铁臂报复性地从他肩头撕扯下最后一块儿皮肤和肌肉。

那是他自己的血。他咧嘴笑了。

“你无法像这样把我切除。我们是紧密相连的。”天使停下脚步，面无表情地注视着他徒劳的尝试，眼里闪烁着近乎残忍的神圣。天使眼底的光亮冰冷而深邃，就像他偶尔从沉睡中苏醒过来时看到的那道寒冷的亮光。

他知道，他一直都知道。

但他必须尝试。他必须得这么做。

哪怕有一星点渺茫的可能。

“求你了。”他断断续续地抽着气，声音在痛苦之中变得砂砾般破碎。“离我远些。”

“你想要时间，我可以给你时间。但你知道，我无法放任你离开。”

“这一切都是错误的，都是错的......”

“我可以修正它。我们可以修正它。只要你愿意，我会带走你的痛苦和混乱，我会让你回到原来那样清晰有序。”天使朝他伸出手来，和那个人的动作如出一辙。

“不！”他尖叫着躲开天使的触碰。他清楚地知道这样的触碰意味着什么，他们分享过彼此的任务，分享过同一个漫长的夜晚，他们的手上沾着彼此同类的血，在更多的时候，天使的触碰是他可以得到的所有慰藉，但那也仅仅是两件资产之间的相互依靠罢了。如果他决心摆脱这个身份，他知道天使会在眨眼间摧毁他，而他绝对不会再回到过去那种生活。

“你总是可以信任我的。”他绝望地摇了摇头。

“你认识我很久了。你心底里知道我是不会伤害你的。”他不知道。天使说的每一个字他都无法相信，他的过去是一张可以被人随意篡改的白纸，他无法相信自己大脑里的任何一个细节，即便如此，他的大脑依旧在不停地告诫着他离这强大又危险的生物越远越好。

“你帮助我看清了一些事情。作为回报，我也会帮助你。”天使走向他。他知道他应该反击，但他同样清楚自己无法同天使匹敌，除此之外，对方仍然是一名资产，保护资产是深深植入在他的程序中的一道基本指令，是他试图反抗但依旧无法改变的一道命令。他随着天使的靠近而慌忙后退着，身下突然压到了突出地面的树根，那些被层层落叶遮盖住的虬结根须在一瞬间吸引了他的注意力，当他再抬起眼去寻找目标的时候，天使已经消失了。

消失了。

难以置信的庆幸感填满了他的身体。

他爬了起来，没有注意到脚下那些纵横交错的根系在悄无声息地退缩着。

天使离开了，他拖着失衡的身躯踉跄地向森林深处跑去。

他要离开这里。

他跌跌撞撞地闯进森林更深处，但出现在他眼前的只有树木，无穷无尽的树木。

但渐渐地，他发觉事情没有他想象的简单，本就沉闷的森林越发寂静，所有的声音都被抹去了，就连他脚踩在枯叶上的声音也消失得一干二净。他的直觉告诉他有事情要发生了。

毫无预兆地，他的耳旁炸开了呼啸的风声，士兵还来得及做出反应，无形的推力就拍到他的身上，几乎要把他整个儿掀翻过去。他举起右手挡住眼睛，试图在狂风之中眯起眼看到些什么。

在他费力地睁开眼的一刹，风又消失了。就像一切都没有发生过一样。

但整座森林变得生动鲜活起来，就像那阵飓风刮走了一直笼罩在世界之上的雾霭，他眼睛里的景象不再是灰蒙蒙的一片，灿烂缤纷的色彩轰炸着他的视觉，那些被黑洞吸走的声音也在森林中浮现，哪怕是在最静谧的时刻，他也能听到森林在一呼一吸之间发出的幽深回响。

身后传来悉悉索索的脚步声。

他转过身去，一个女孩儿站在他背后，专注地低头观察着捧在手心的一只黑色鸟类。他皱紧了眉头。

“你瞧，它多安静。”女孩突然把黑鸟举到他面前，歪着头等他接过去。

他没有伸手，只是警惕地打量着女孩。

“它不会咬人的。”女孩依旧平静地注视着鸟类，眼里的冷淡在鸟儿光洁顺滑的羽毛上化开。“如果那是你担心的事情的话。”

他依旧没有回应。

女孩悻悻地耸了耸肩，双手往上一扬，黑鸟便展翅飞了出去，翅膀的弧线优美流畅，紫黑色的光芒闪耀在它的翅尖上。

它飞走了。

女孩不知从哪里变出一根羽毛来握在手心里。她把那根羽毛递了过来。

“收下它。”她说。

这像是一个命令。

他迟疑地接过来。这是一片浸着草木灰色的正羽，光洁而强韧的羽轴和羽片边缘在日光下闪烁着银色的金属光芒，细密柔软的小羽枝紧密地排列在一起，羽根部的细小绒毛轻柔绵软。向光面的羽身闪耀着冷亮的神圣光辉，笼罩在阴影下的背光面则是一片深沉的暗影。它比普通鸟类的羽毛要坚实得多，他的手指按住的羽根部位依旧是冰凉的，但那并不寒冷，只是带着清爽的凉意。

它很特别。它看上去是完美的。

“这是什么？”他不解地问。

“一份礼物。我早该给你的。”

“可我不记得你。“

“那不重要，Bucky，我只是想证明我说的是实话。你永远可以相信我。”女孩儿走上前一步，她对于自己的陈辞非常有信心，坚信着这一根羽毛对他会有什么重要的含义。

Castiel，九头蛇的资产。

他松开手，任凭羽毛摔落在地上。

女孩眼睁睁地看着羽毛飘落，身体因为悲伤和震惊而微微颤抖着。“从我的脑子里滚出去，Castiel。”他对上天使愤怒的目光，冷冰冰地说。

“这是我的记忆。”女孩儿死死咬着牙，一字一句地宣布道：“我给过你机会了。”

话音刚落，他便猛地惊醒了。

雨水正从毫无遮拦的头顶砸到他的身上，水珠卷携着空气里的寒意，尽情地冲刷着这个漫长而诡异的梦境带给他的疲惫感。充沛的雨水带走了他的体温，也把垃圾箱里阵阵腐臭的气息压下去了，那股味道让他无端联想起那个噩梦里的某些细节。他捂紧了外套，抬起昏睡时垂下的脑袋。帽檐分割下的视野里出现了一双皮鞋，有些沾着垃圾气味的脏水溅到了发亮的鞋尖上，这让他想起来某只犬凝着细密水珠的鼻镜。他不知道他为什么会想到这些东西，沉睡在他大脑里的琐碎开始逐渐苏醒，他认识的世界变得前所未有的模糊，又是前所未有的清晰。

那双脚动了。它们朝着他走来。他还来不及起身反抗，就被一股强大的力量提举了起来。他挥拳揍在来人的身上，但对方不为所动。来人松开他的衣领，只是稍稍转动了一下手腕，他就被无形的力量钉在了墙上。

天杀的天使。

他知道这下自己无路可逃了。在外勤特工、卧底们都失败之后，九头蛇还是派出了他们的秘密武器，仅仅只是为了抓住他。那么他出现在他的梦里也就说得通了：这一切都是天使为了找到他的把戏。他知道天使被激怒了，这点如他所愿，因此他希望接下来天使能直接杀死他，而不是带他回到基地去。

他不确定，但他已经知道了，他是一个人类。如果他无法杀死一只天使，那么至少他应当以一个人类的身份死去。

他选择直面天使的怒火。

雨水肆无忌惮地浇泼着，深巷外的街道上早已没有了行人，他只听到自己微弱的呼吸和滂沱的雨声，透骨的寒意顺着雨水从他的头顶向下蔓延。

天使那只骨节分明的手扼上了他的脖颈，那一秒他以为天使会让他窒息而死。但那只手并没有用力收紧，真正夺去他的呼吸的是混杂着雨水潮气的热吻，湿热柔软的舌尖肆无忌惮地探进他的口腔，纵情地舔舐着他口腔内的软肉，不断地撩拨着，引诱着他陷入一场湿润的纠缠。他本该退却，他本该怒不可遏，但他所做的一切只是偏过脑袋，情不自禁地迎合着天使的动作。天使半陌生的气息喷薄在他的脸上，一向冷淡的瞳孔中倒映着他微醺的脸庞。天使压在他的身上，把他吻得晕头转向。那些用于应对战斗而被增强的感官在此刻变得更加灵敏，温暖的体温夹杂着湿透衣物的寒气一起传遍他的胸膛，被雨水沾得湿漉漉的发丝贴着面庞滴滴答答向下淌水。他喉间的皮肤上传来粗糙的摩挲感，天使的大腿挤进他贴身的作战长裤之间，在有意无意之中磨蹭着他的裆部。

“让我进来。” Castiel拖着津液的嘴唇覆上他的耳朵，轻轻咬噬着冰凉的耳垂 ，天使禁欲般低沉的嗓音如同咒语一般在他耳边低吟。他的怒气和绝望在滚烫的情欲里熔化得面目全非，天使的每个动作都精准地刺激着最让他兴奋的部位，Castiel对他的身体了如指掌。这个想法烧灼着他的理智。成为资产的经历不乏需要对他的上级们讨好取悦，那不仅是档案上一个简单的红章，很多时候他的价值还被体现在资产生理的用途上。但那种感觉仍无法和眼下的一切相提并论。他不知道是因为对方同他一样是资产，还是因为对方是个天使，或者二者兼具的缘故，致命的危险感和羞耻鞭挞着他的灵魂。

他艰难地别过头去，回避着天使闪耀着冰蓝色亮光的双眼，试图从烧燎着他全身的火热之中得到片刻喘息，这时他才意识到天使不知不觉中放开了对他的控制。

这将是一个机会。

天使眼里的诡异亮光还在持续地闪烁着，白蓝的光掩去了天使原本的瞳色。他不知道天使在做些什么，但已经无法再逃避天使的审视。他需要天使相信他已经彻底缴械投降。

他刻意加重了自己的喘息，白雾般的热气扑打在天使被雨水浇凉的脸上。士兵微微半阖上双眼，任凭欲望爬上他的脸庞，同时一把拉扯过天使的手腕，引导着对方的手伸入宽松的外套，直到双手都钳在自己腰部的护甲上。“让我进来。”天使再次紧紧贴了上来，乞求的语调里带上了命令的成分。

“嗯呃……”小腹底部抵着他的坚硬物按捺不住地顶撞了一下，他放出一声隐忍的呻吟，双手慌乱地抓住天使的双臂。天使的一只手已经滑向他的裤子纽扣，士兵则隔着湿透的西装抚摸着天使的手臂。

直到他感觉到了他想要的那件东西。

右手。小臂。

他从半眯的眼睛里迅速扫了一眼天使，后者依旧沉浸在狂热之中，对即将到来的事情毫无知觉。

好极了。

士兵松开天使的手，身子抵着粗粝的墙面滑了下去，半跪在天使面前。他一只手去解皮带，手掌和手腕故意隔着布料轻蹭着裆部的挺起，另一只手飞快地摸向自己大腿的刀套。他猛地扯下那条坚韧的皮带，皮革和布织物的摩擦声盖住了金属之间缓慢的碰撞。

抬手。挥刀。

皮带落地和衣物被划开的声音同时响起，他敏捷地接下了那把被藏在袖口的银刃。士兵的动作干净利落，完全没有给天使任何反应的时间。他利用自己制造出来的唯一优势，屈肘击打在天使的胸口，迫使对方和他拉开一小段距离。Castiel看上去有些震惊，甚至没有任何动作。但天使的感受并不是他的关注点，士兵凶狠地伸手去抓天使的脑袋，在天使偏头躲避的时候转了方向，手掌扣在天使的后脖颈上，半拖半推地拎着天使，逼迫着对方踉踉跄跄地和他交换了位置。士兵用小臂架着天使的后肩颈，把天使的脸推按到凸凹不平的墙面上，手里的长刃狠狠地插到了天使的脖颈边，墙面和倾斜的刃身形成一道锋利的铡口。

“我会杀了你。”他压低了嗓音，怒火随着肾上腺素的飙升而变得越发难抑，手里的长刃也跟着压上了脖颈的皮肤。

“你可以试试。”天使的声音依旧沉稳，他从那张波澜不惊的脸上看不出半点惊慌。

这不可能。

士兵抬腿用膝盖撞在天使结实的腰脊上：“你该放我走。离开我。让我一个人。我可以考虑让你活着。”

“太迟了，James。”天使眼底的光还在闪烁着，士兵浑身翻涌起一阵异样。“你已经让我进来了。”

你，已经，让，我，进来了。

这句话是什么意思？

士兵握住刀刃的手上又加了几分力气，血丝从刀刃和皮肤的接触面渗了出来。

“退下，资产。” Castiel逐字逐句地命令道。

“你做梦！”士兵咆哮着想了结这一切，但他的手却不听使唤。“我要杀了你！”

他无法控制自己的身体。

不。

“我本想让这一切处理得，对你我而言，要轻松愉悦些。但你不愿意配合。”

他眼睁睁地看着自己松开握住银刃的手，他眼睁睁地看着自己往后退开。

天使的武器摔在地面上，水洼之中溅起一连串金属和地面碰撞的刺耳声响。

Castiel转过身来看着他，被划烂的袖口已经恢复如初，只有被天使之刃伤到的切口还在渗血。“为什么你不愿意配合，Bucky？你向来喜欢的。”天使的手伸向他的下颌，他试图躲开，但他动弹不得。湿润的拇指指尖从颌骨一路滑到他充血胀红的嘴唇，勾勒着唇瓣的轮廓。“我是在帮助你。现在你没办法思考清楚，但是别怕，我会帮你解决这个问题的。就像以前一样。”

天使的目光熠熠生辉，他隐约能够预知到接下来事情将会如何发展，一种难以名状的恐惧充斥着他的全身。“别管我……”他用一种近乎哀求地语气说道。“Cas，Cas……”

“嘘。”

雨还在下。

天使按住他的嘴唇，眉毛紧蹙着，这是他在天使脸上见过的最接近怜悯的神情。

这是一个信号。

所有努力终将白费，那些伤痛，那些迷茫，那些思索。

一切都结束了。

他放弃了。

他将永远无法逃出九头蛇的手心，无论他尝试多少次，无论他每次多么努力。悲哀的泪水聚积在眼角，和着冰凉的雨水一同滚落。

Castiel有些手忙脚乱地靠过来，压在他嘴唇上的手指慌忙地揩去士兵脸上的雨和泪。他想拥抱他，但他没有这么做，他们面对面笔直地站着，距离近到可以在淅沥的大雨之中听到彼此的呼吸，感受到彼此的温暖。

“别哭。这不是你的错，Bucky。我会修复这一切。你会好起来的。”

Castiel有意放轻了音调，但那什么都不能代表，那只是可怕的预言。天使的手指移动拂过他的皮肤，停在了他的太阳穴上。天使眼里迸发出的光彩前所未有地耀眼，他的意识被吸引着跌入了那片光明之中，眼前的这个世界逐渐远去了。

“一切都会好起来的。”

这听起来像是一个承诺。

* * *

  
“15：22，击杀确认。目标状态：死亡；任务状态：完成……”士兵机械地做着任务汇报，管护人员狐疑地看着Castiel，天使面无表情地重申了一遍：“资产有一些故障，但我已经解决了。如你所见。他不会记得发生了什么的。

管护者盯着冬兵仔细端详了好一会儿，才在评估结果的状态一栏里填下“正常”二字。“回到房间里去。”管护者用笔头指了指仓库的方向对着冬兵命令道，那里存放着设备最先进的冷冻舱。Castiel一言不发地看着冬兵走进黑暗的仓库。

灯亮了一会儿，又黯淡了下去。不一会儿，从里面走出两个技术人员。

“好了，资产。这是你的下一个任务。”管护者放下手里的资产状态评估记录表，从另一沓文件中抽出一份递给他。那上面写得很清楚，时间，地点，任务目标以及原因。

这是一场屠杀。

但对于Castiel来说，不是什么值得费心的事情。他合上文件，冲管护者点点头：“记住了。”

“九头蛇万岁！”男人忠诚地说。

天使没有加入管护者疯狂的口号宣传活动，他对于这些繁琐的形式向来不屑一顾。他只会做他认为正确的事情，只是说恰好九头蛇和他在事情处理的看法上保持一致罢了。他不会喊一句那愚蠢的口号，也没有人强迫他，毕竟他们需要他，而他是他们最得力的帮手。

他消失在管理者眼前，但并没有飞走。他只是静静地等待着所有人都离开。

距离那场会议开始还有四个小时，在那之前，反正他也没有什么别的事情要做。

于是他进入了那个黑暗的仓库里，打开了昏暗的顶灯。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读提示：本章包含大量限制级内容，包括但不限于少量暴力描写，非自愿性行为（已发生及中止），详细的性爱描写。

  
冬兵从毫无遮挡的墙壁边缘朝下瞥了一眼，楼底停着伪装成信号车的特殊行动部队的警用厢式货车，穿着防弹护甲的特警们鱼贯而入。他收回目光，继续有条不紊地拆卸着手里的长狙。“你该撤离了。”左耳传来Rumlow的提醒。他一把扯出隐形耳麦，金属手指稍一用力，精巧的电子设备便在指尖上碾成了碎片。

一楼。

“所以，你知道，你跑不掉了。现在，把你的面罩摘下来。”

他抬眼看了一眼端枪对准他的女性探员。格洛克17，口径9毫米。实用稳妥，但是平平无奇。他没有在意探员说了什么，只是自顾自地把拆成小块的枪械整齐地码进手提袋里。

“把你的手举到空中，别想着轻举妄动！”

五楼。

他没有理会，一枚子弹擦着他的耳廓射进背后的地板里。他面前的菜鸟探员稍微瞄偏一些，他就不会再蹲在这里了。他们得到的命令是活捉，但她不会明白，这并不是他有恃无恐的原因。他拉上手提袋的拉链，慢慢站起身来。

门外来客人了。

他缓缓朝着门口望去，一个身穿防弹背心的男性探员冲了进来。

十三楼。

“你在干什么，Lynn？”男人举着枪小心地靠过来，时不时从眼角里瞟一眼同事。

“我不能让他再跑了！已经太久了。”女人的身体紧张而僵硬，这也不能怪她，已经连续保持高度紧张状态十余分钟了。“我们已经要捉住他了。”

士兵眯起眼睛，目光盯在男人身上。他说出了对峙以来的第一句话：“Aaron探员，FBI？”

十七楼。

男人怀疑地看着他，没有答应，但表情已经出卖了他。

没错，就是他。

终于。

士兵瞥了一眼女人。

探员们互相对视了一眼，没人明白嫌犯的问题意味着什么。

十八楼。

士兵突然向着他们快速滑倒，掏枪，射击，丢枪。

女人的额头上出现一个弹孔。

男人惊诧地开枪，但在近距离内，枪支已经失去了优势。

女人倒了下去。

十九楼。

他在男人身后迅速翻身跃起，抓住男人的胳膊，固定身子，抬腿踹在了男人的脊椎上。

清脆的响声。

二十米。

他把男人猛推在地，探员的枪从手上脱落，掉在了凹凸不平的水泥地面上。“射伤天使的子弹，你是怎么知道的？”

“去死吧，你这个杀人狂。”

十五米。

他拔出短刀，毫不犹豫地插在男人的屁股上。男人发出凄厉的惨叫。

“再试一遍。”

十米。

“神……神盾局……Sterling博士……”男人企图伸手去拿那把枪。

八米。

他拔出刀，扎穿了男人不安分的手。

七米。

他捡起男人的枪。

六米。

他站起身来，军靴踩踏着男人的脖子，枪口对准男人后脑勺。

五米。

“砰砰——！”

四米。

他走回裸露的墙壁边缘。

两米。

提起手提袋。

一米。

武装部队突破前门。

空荡荡的房间地面上倒着一男一女，身下的血还在不停地往外涌着。

除此之外，再无一人。

* * *

室内训练场上的灯光按照他的习惯被刻意调暗了，昏暗封闭的环境能给他提供更多隐蔽，这让他感到安全，这也是他的优势所在。人类肉眼更适应光明而非黑暗，这也是他的学徒难以超越他的原因之一，他本就是潜行在黑暗里的阴影。人类无法同影子搏斗。

他试图让学徒们学会这一点，但从来没有人能像他一样优秀。

让那些毛头小子们吃吃苦头，他们会成长得很快。但他始终只是一件资产，美国人不会容许他伤害人类管理者，这一点和苏联人不太一样，苏联人希望他们的战士强壮勇猛，惩罚只是通往完美的手段；而美国人似乎对于残酷的训练有所顾忌，无论是什么理由，都不能用来作为伤害他们的人的借口。

于是冬兵的拳头停在了Rumlow眉骨上方一英寸的地方。

他懂得克制，也懂得规矩。如果他任由拳头落下，这个年轻人不会给他好果子吃的。

但这不够有效。

一场早该结束的训练被无形拖延了长度，无论是资产还是人类都气喘吁吁的。他希望人类可以叫停，但人类没有，似乎有什么原因在阻止人类放过他和自己。这点让冬兵陷入了困惑，开始反思自己是否做了任何会招致不满或者惩罚的行为。

Rumlow抓住了士兵分神的瞬间，猛地弓身抱住士兵赤裸的上身，借着惯性冲向旁边，摔到了并不柔软的训练场地中心。Rumlow的格斗技巧并不完美，但足以应付大多数突发情况，他尤其知道如何在劣势时反败为胜，加之一直接受冬兵的训练，他对于教官的招数也摸得清晰了些。他利用冬兵分心的时刻，反身搏击，把对方死死压在身下。

冬兵有些恼怒，他可以仅凭着一只手就折断年轻人的胳膊，然后在眨眼间重新占领上风，但是他被规矩束住了手脚，他不能伤害对方。

Rumlow坐在他的髋骨上，坚实的拳头精确地砸在他的左胸口。那里是心脏的位置，对那颗血肉铸成的器官的猛烈撞击在一刹那麻痹了他的身体。他胸膛剧烈起伏着，每一口呼吸都带着肋骨断裂的疼痛。他无法反击，但他依旧可以保护自己。他举起双臂遮挡在面前，但这个举动似乎惹怒了骑在他身上的Rumlow，后者粗暴地掰开他的胳膊，扇在他的脸颊上： “你本该及时撤离的。”

原来是为了这件事。

“你本该听我的！”Rumlow年轻的声音里散发着不加掩饰的怒气和嫉妒。“我才是这次行动的指挥。”

“你不过只是个初出茅庐的负责人。”士兵冷淡地答道。

“而你不过是个任人宰割的婊子，一件没人在乎的破烂玩具！”又一个巴掌。士兵吞声忍耐着，严苛的规矩和教条正在告诫他保持安静，九头蛇需要绝对的权威，他们需要完全的控制，或许他连第一句反驳都不该说出口。但他的隐忍并没有令Rumlow满意，对方似乎被彻底激怒了，一把揪住他的头发，强迫他看向他的眼睛。士兵喘着粗气，眼里的凶光被无形的东西压制住了，像一匹不甘的恶狼。

这场打斗过于漫长，过于疲惫，Rumlow单薄的上衣被汗水淋透了，喘息声也越发沉重。

Rumlow突然扭动着身子，腾出空间来，把身下的人翻了个面。

冬兵立刻明白了对方想要干什么，下意识地挣扎起来。

“不准动。”Rumlow一手按住他的脑袋，一手掐住他的腰。年轻人的动作简单而粗暴，这让他想起了那些苏联人。狠狠掐在他腰肉上的手指过于用力，他甚至能感觉到淤青在皮肤下酝酿积聚。“拿出婊子的样来。”

士兵宽松的运动裤被一把扯下，柔软秘密的皮肤瞬间暴露在冰冷的空气之中。Rumlow一边按住他的腰肢好让他紧贴着自己，一边单手去解作战裤的皮带。粗壮的硬物隔着布料抵在他的臀缝上，士兵惊恐地攥紧了拳头，避免自己做出任何会招致更严厉惩罚的举动。哪怕裤子还没有脱下，他就能感受到贴在他后面的东西正一下下地摩擦冲撞着。

皮带扣解开了。

金属拉链拉开的声音如同一道闪电击穿了他的脊椎，他浑身战栗起来。

“Brock Rumlow。”熟悉的声音在空旷的训练场里响起。

Rumlow依旧没有停下动作，于是那个声音又喊了一次。完全一样的音量，完全一样的音调。

“你要干什么？” 

“我与资产有话要说。” Rumlow愤懑地瞪了来人一眼，骂骂咧咧地把刚刚脱下的裤子提了起来。

“他又不是你的专属婊子。”年轻人狠狠地啐了一口在士兵赤裸的身体上，站起身来绕过天使离开了。

训练室的门吱呀一声打开，又吱呀一声关上了。

天使站在士兵面前，沉默地看着士兵趴倒在地面，惨淡的灯光落在士兵精壮结实的肌肤上。

“你说你有话要说。”士兵喘息着，头也不抬。

“你不冷么。”天使对着士兵抬抬下巴，士兵慢慢地转过脸来，天使这才看见他红肿的脸颊。天使皱着眉头，慢慢在士兵面前蹲下去。“还伤到哪里了吗？”

“肋骨。”士兵重新把头埋到胳膊里，声音闷闷的。“如果你不介意的话。”

天使伸出手搭在士兵的肩头，所有的疼痛和恐惧随着天使的触碰而逐渐蒸发了。士兵侧过脑袋注视着天使蓝光闪烁的眼睛。天使的手离开了他的身体，标志着治愈的完成。士兵预感到天使即将要起身离开了，于是他又问了一遍：“你说你有话要说。”

“那得问你，Bucky。”天使半跪下来凝视着他。“你召唤了我。”

“噢。”士兵若有所思地答道。

沉默。

长久的沉默。

“我想告诉你……”士兵终于决心打破沉寂，犹疑地说完半句话后顿了顿，舔了一下嘴唇。“我们有了一个大麻烦，一个人类，他会伤害你……就像之前那样。”士兵说着，支撑起身子来，伸手去解天使的西装衬衫。他急忙拉开天使胸口的衣服，在看见光洁皮肤的瞬间放下心来。“就像之前那枚子弹一样……万一你不记得的话……”

“我有非常良好的记忆力。就像我告诉你的那样。”

“我不确定你跟我说过这句话。”士兵的声音越来越小，最后变成了一连串的嘟囔。士兵的最后一个字吞咽在了喉咙里，他只顾着注视天使的眼睛了，那双琥珀般漂亮的眼睛，以致于忘记了自己在说些什么。天使看上去永远都是这副表情，有几分严肃，几分愤怒，几分困惑，无论更换多少具皮囊，他都能一眼认出藏在容器里的天使Castiel。无论是人类还是天使，都没有谁像他。

一点点放松或许不是坏事。士兵瞟了一眼紧闭的训练室大门，毫不犹豫地伸出右手抓住天使的裆部，他一边大胆地揉捏着天使裤裆下发硬的肉块，一边试探性地看向天使——Castiel看上去依旧无动于衷，但那火热而急促的喘气声在第一秒就出卖了他，天使的呼吸声粗重而潮湿，喉咙里酝酿着低沉的吼声，这是鼓励的信号。士兵收到提示，松开Castiel，利落地爬坐起来，开始脱那条被Rumlow扯到大腿中央的运动裤。裤子被一路推至小腿，直到裤腿上的弹性松紧突然变得碍事。Castiel飞快扯下自己的皮带和西装裤，在士兵还在与那条累赘的裤子斗争的时候压了上去，拉下那条薄薄的棉质内裤。

“Cas……”士兵的声音被欲望扭曲得沙哑难耐，就像声带被烤得发红的岩块烫过一样。他伸出一只手拽过Castiel的领带，牵引着天使对他的渴望多一些照顾。天使短而粗质的头发摩擦着他大腿柔软的内侧的时候，他情不自禁地将双腿分开了些，好让天使的动作顺畅无碍。来自不同体温的手掌握住了他勃起的阴茎，那坚实的温软的手肉把他牢牢地握住了，天使的手掌没任何粗糙的茧壳，推挤的力度恰到好处。天使还充分地照料了他沉甸甸的囊袋，被口水润湿的唇瓣亲吻在他的阴囊上，软嫩的舌尖小口地舔舐着他，所有的刺激化成一股股汹涌的热流聚集在他的下体。“哦，Cas……”当充满津液的柔软口腔包裹上他的火热的时候，他忍不住发出一声沉重的呻吟。天使的口腔是如此完美，厚实柔韧的舌体紧贴着他的肉柱，舌面上细腻柔软的乳头缓慢持续地按摩着他发胀的柱身，快感一波接一波地冲刷着他的大脑，他控制不住地律动起来，一下又一下往天使火辣的口腔里抽送着自己的勃起。他的速度越来越快，每一次抽出，柱身上都沾挂着混着前液的口津，Castiel也在他的大腿内哼吟出酸楚的嗯声。

“你太美妙了……”士兵喘着粗气赞美道。天使的接纳是如此之深，他在极乐之中眯起双眼，从狭缝中看到微微抬头试探着自己的Castiel，天使湿润完美的嘴里含着他的阴茎，两侧的脸颊因为吮吸而深深凹陷了下去，无论天使的动作多么情色，他那张欲望寡淡的脸上依旧挂着不容置疑的纯洁和神圣。

哦，天哪。士兵的理智几乎在那一瞬间绷断了。“Castiel——”他慌张地抓住Castiel的头发想把对方拉离自己，声音在高潮的压迫下变得痛苦而炙热。天使扫了他一眼，不但不顾他的阻拦，反而用滚烫的手掌托过士兵的臀瓣，把他吞得更深。敏感的阴茎头部卡在天使的喉咙上，随着天使每个强行吞咽的动作而无意识地抽动起来。“Cas……”他几乎要尖叫出来了，高潮的浪涌把他推到了悬崖边上，他只想纵身一跃，跌入充盈的解放之中。天使稍微退出来了些，但依旧含着他的头部，执意要他射在自己嘴里。士兵挣扎了一下，但当Castiel灵活的舌尖故意挑弄敏感至极的头部的那一刻，他所有的坚持和理智轰然倒塌，他只能感受到释放，一种几乎让他昏厥过去，升至云端的自由。体液飞快地喷涌着，大部分都落在了天使的嘴里，还有一些随着他滑出的阴茎而喷到了天使的脸上，发稍和衣领上。“Cas。”他疲惫地仰倒了下去，嘴里轻轻喊着天使的名字。

天使从他的胯间抬起上半身，依旧坚硬的部位抵着士兵的小腿。士兵主动地翻了个身，剧烈起伏的胸膛暗示着他依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵里。他没有扭头去看，把身体的控制权全然交给了Castiel，而天使一向知道如何开拓他的身体。但天使并不急于这样做，每次都不。这个神圣的生物对于躯体的温存有着近乎讽刺的执念，不论穿着哪一副皮囊，肌肤的触碰和爱抚贯穿了他们的每一场性事。这和管理者们完全不同，他们通常只会直截了当地掰开他的屁股，把自己的硬物残暴而快速地塞进他的身体里，在砂纸一般残酷而灼痛的摩擦感中操弄着他的肠壁，那种贯穿全身的疼痛和撕扯往往比天使的温柔更刻骨铭心，惊惧和疼痛感伴随着他们的每一次露面而在他的大脑里警铃大作。但Castiel，所有人中最强大最威严的一个，却偏爱最无关紧要的安慰和抚摸。士兵无法理解天使对于次要需求的过分执着，正如他现在无法理解为什么天使要在明明充血变硬的下体抵在他赤裸臀部上的时候坚持亲吻他的后颈，这不代表着他不喜欢，他只是困惑不解，天使几乎称得上体贴的举动远不及那些痛苦令他印象深刻，他们交合的细节总是模糊不清，这才会让他想要一遍又一遍地渴求更多，他空荡荡脑袋像干枯的海绵一样汲取着意识清醒的每分每秒，这样他才能在沉睡的漫长时光里给自己播放点什么，来熬过那段寒冷的黑暗。

“嗯啊……”天使涂满润滑油的手指插入后面的瞬间，他情不自禁地惊呼了一下。他甚至不知道Castiel从哪儿搞到的润滑，也不知道对方是什么时候做好了准备工作，他只知道天使的手指和他的甬道比起来冰凉不少，异物和温度的刺激令他不适地扭动了一下腰肢，几乎是在同一刹那，他对于手指侵入的注意力被胸膛上突然被揉捏起来的乳头分散了。天使湿哒哒的吻沿着他背部的曲线一路向下，粗糙的胡须在他背部肌肉上磨蹭，胸前被揉搓得又胀又痛。他的五指蜷了又松，指尖难耐地抠在地板垫上，空气变得闷热而稀薄，他丝毫没有注意到自己已经接纳下Castiel的三根手指，它们在他的身体里涂抹探索，扩张的拉伸感沿着肠壁末梢的传感器精准地反映到大脑皮层，然后是前列腺表面被挤压摩擦带来的快感。那种无以言表的刺激像一道电流，凶猛地击穿他的身体，他的每一块肌肉都在摩擦和碰撞中瘫软松弛下来。他对那种快乐有着难以自拔的迷恋，天使的手指从表面撤走的时候，他喉咙里咕哝着不满的音调，甚至本能地抬臀挽留天使的手指。但天使依旧退了出去，他知道接下来该大家伙登场了。

“哼嗯……”天使在他的背上压抑地低吼着，细碎的哼声断断续续地传来。他被灯光打在Castiel身上时投出的深沉阴影罩在下面，坚硬温热的东西抵在了他微微发凉的皮肤上——下滑，下滑，直到对准了他的穴口，然后是缓慢的推进。他的后穴被撑得紧紧的，他努力地尝试着放松臀部的肌肉，但他无法控制身体最基础的反应，他的身体本就不适为了容纳下一个男人而存在的，疼痛和肿胀的异物感轮番轰炸着他的大脑，原始的直觉叫喊着让他抽身逃走，但他强忍下了这股冲动。好在Castiel的办法总是能把这件事变得不那么痛苦，直到完全的入侵前，他都被允许了足够的时间来适应Castiel。

“嗯……哈……”天使粗重忍耐的呼吸声贴在他的背上，一团叹息般的热气扑在他泛红的皮肤上。他觉得自己还需要一点时间来接纳天使塞在他体内的东西，但疼痛总是没完没了，他们中间至少一人需要从这场性爱之中获得酣畅的快感，他咬紧牙齿鼓励道：“你可以……”

他们的胯紧紧贴在一起。在他还在尝试习惯的时候，他体内的东西开始冲撞起来。他在肠壁被牵扯挤压的痛苦之中瞪圆了眼睛，感觉自己要被Castiel劈成两半了，他的手指死死抠着他能碰到的一切东西，指尖甚至抓破了场垫，陷进垫子的填料中去了，他右手的指节间也因为过于用力而泛着苍白的色彩。“哦……”低沉而舒展的叹息随着深埋在他身体里的物体的顶撞而变成一段一段，天使的囊袋拍打在他的屁股上，发出富有节奏的撞击声，在空旷黑暗的训练室里格外清晰。“啊，Cas……”当天使的阴茎蹭过前列腺的表面时，潮水般的快感淹没了痛苦，所有的忍耐都获得了回报，士兵浑身颤栗着，眼前因为过度的兴奋而发黑。

Castiel低吼着撞得更深，他在蚀骨的快感中被带向第二次高潮。在双双释放之后，天使倒在了他的身上，一切都变得湿润而黏腻，他们沾着彼此的浑浊精液，空气中弥漫着石楠花的气味。 

士兵喘息着趴在地上，眼前甚至一度出现了短暂的花白。他默默承受着天使压在他身上的重量，也享受着天使带给他的拥抱和抚慰。天使的手臂环绕着他赤裸的身体，指腹在他的皮肤上轻柔缓慢地摩挲滑动着。

“Bucky……”Castiel的额头抵在他瘢痕触目的左肩上，喉咙里发出含混不清的低声哼鸣。那些暗红的伤疤把沉重的机械手臂和他的血肉之躯粘在了一起，它们遍布在整个左边肩头，伸出像树枝一样错杂的岔条。天使紧贴着那些斑驳的伤口，像一只依靠着枝条的鸟儿，喉间吟咏着人类无法发出的音调。天使的哼声是如此低沉如此安静，每一个音符里都带着神圣的怜悯和悲怆，这让士兵甚至想转过身去亲吻身后这个长翅膀的家伙，他不明白这个动作意味着什么，但他本能地想要这么做。

但他没有。

他只是安静地躺在那儿，任凭天使在他的颈窝厮磨。他有时会想天使是不是把他当成了一只鸟。“嘿，Cas，我有一个问题。”

“嗯哼。”

“很久之前，我从纽约回来的那次，在我的护甲里面找到了一只羽毛……”

反应过来士兵指的哪件事，Castiel 立刻出声打断了他：“那是个礼物。”

“又是我忘记的部分？”

“是的。”

“它意味着？”

“宽恕。”Castiel沙哑的声音从他的耳边响起。“我想告诉你，我追上它们了——鱼鸦们，当时你看起来似乎对此非常困扰。希望我当时能早点告诉你。”

“噢。”士兵沉默了一下，天使的话对他而言与胡言乱语无异，但他忍不住又问了一个他自己都不理解的问题。那听起来甚至不像他，而像是住在他身体里的另外一个人，一个能对天使的话产生共鸣并对此牵肠挂肚的人。他听到自己问道：“后来它们怎么样了？”

“死了。”天使干脆地答道。“它们的后代，后代的后代……都死了。再后来，我就没有去管了。”

乌鸦们都死了。

他皱起了眉头，不知道这是否意味着什么。

蓬松光滑的黑羽和了无生气的身躯。

这听起来竟然会让他感到深深的不安和悲伤。他深吸了一口气，试图把那诡异的画面从脑海里清出去，但它们却在他的脑海里不断盘旋。他眨了眨眼，仿佛看见那些死去的鸟儿从泥土中站了起来，纤细的足支持着它们瘦小的身躯，它们扭着脑袋从蒙着白色阴翳的眼珠里看着他，羽毛凌乱而污秽。突然，它们尖叫起来，喉咙里发出凄厉刺耳的悲鸣，它们一边嘶喊着一边朝他冲过来，尖利的喙对准了他——

一只抚上脸颊的温暖手掌打断了这一切。天使拥抱着他，低声呢喃道：“没事儿了，一切都会好起来的。”

“你被宽恕了。” 他听到天使这样说。

* * *

  
“振作一点，坚持住。”他迷迷糊糊地撑开眼皮，非常规的解冻操作让他的身体仍旧处在休眠状态，他只感到有一个人架着他的身子，把他拖向昏暗的出口。

眼神慢慢地聚焦，眼前逐渐清晰起来。

他尝试着调动僵硬的四肢，支撑着他的人感受到了他轻微的活动，喜出望外地小声喊道：“冬兵！你终于醒了！”他眨了眨眼，花了几秒钟才把眼前人的面孔和不久前新到的一批科学家里面的某个人联系上。“坚持住，孩子。他们不该这样对你，这太残忍了。我会帮你逃出去的。”

他的四肢逐渐恢复了力气。他靠着自己的力量站了起来。

科学家看着他，有些紧张地打量着仓库门外：“来吧，我们该走了。”

“你要……帮我逃出去？”他上下打量着穿着白色大褂的人。

“是的，你得抓紧了，巡逻警卫马上就会发现你消失了。”

他站定了一下，向着科学家走去。男人放下心，刚想拉过他的胳膊偷偷溜出去，他却伸手从男人胸前的口袋里抽出那支圆珠笔。“你……”他在男人发出更多声音之前捂住了男人的嘴，举起圆珠笔插进了男人的眼球。金属外壳的笔身轻易捅穿了人类脆弱柔软的眼球，稀稀拉拉地混着血液的眼房水顺着笔身往下流，但冬兵没有停手，他握着笔身的手掌依旧带着迅猛的冲劲向里插去。

男人轰然倒地，眼睛上扎着半只没入头颅的笔。

他抬脚猛地踩在了凸出来的笔端上，把整只圆珠笔压进了男人的颅骨里。

男人当场咽了气。

“你在做什么？”枪口对准了他，巡逻的守卫厉声呵斥着。

他站直了身子，双手举过头顶，机械地答道：“九头蛇万岁。”

* * *

“啪！”响亮的耳光落在士兵脸上，那片皮肤下的血液在猛烈的冲击之下迅速聚集，与涌动的血流一同爬上那半边脸的，还有疼痛。Pierce的巴掌充满了怒气，但他经历过比这糟糕得多的。

在他的记忆里，最难以忍受的不是喷薄而出的满腔怒火，而是出于兴致的刻意折磨。士兵已经不太记得是什么时候由谁来做的了，但他依旧清晰地记得手背皮肤被人一层层撕离时尖锐的疼痛。

那些医生们总是对人体承受痛苦的极限感到上瘾般好奇，他们还用冰冷锐利的手术刀划开他的腹腔，刃口割破最表层皮肤的时候是感觉不到痛苦的，因为刀片太过锋利，他只能感到一条细长的冰凉从腹间滑过。

但那只是一个开始。

他们对于下刀深浅有着几乎病态的追求，先是最浅表的皮肤，再往下划开薄薄的筋膜层，然后是所剩无几的肌肉。

疼痛总是比撕裂要滞后一拍，但痛苦总能在止血钳凹凸不平的齿槽卡死那些薄层的瞬间达到顶峰，金属手术器械在重力的牵扯下滑向手术台，把人为打开的裂口撕扯得更大。

他总是会在巨大的疼痛之中抽搐起来，当固定带都不能减缓剧烈的颤抖的时候，医生们会给他制造一些新的注意力，但麻药从来不是选择之一。在他们耐心耗尽的时候，会有人把他敲晕过去，这比起在他身上其他再打开一个口子来说，是一种不可多求的仁慈，他唯一可以乞求的就是在他醒来之前，医生们能结束那些试验，这样他就不用感受到那些冰凉的手放在他的肠子和胃上搅动。

还有几次，有人在他腹腔被打开的时候，往他的后面塞过手指。一开始只是手指，后来是更多更大的东西，只是为了更加直观地看到交媾时体内肠道的变化，他们会在柔软的肠道被金属短棍撑直的时候发出扭曲的感慨，一开始只是为了好奇，后来就变成了单纯的娱乐消遣。整个过程毫无快感可言，只有永无止尽的疼痛和粗糙的撕裂感，就像一块细密的钉板压在他的体内摩擦。他不知道究竟哪一种疼痛更甚，是被开膛破肚，还是被人拿不知道是什么的东西捅开后穴，或许应该是在被剖开的时候被异物操穿身体。

在有的试验过后，他几近濒死，那时他便能获得一些带着血腥气味的休息，所有的折磨和酷刑都会消停下去，他会被扔到狭小囚室的冰冷水泥地面上，独自蜷缩在角落里，借着高烧的热度撑过寒冷的冬夜。

这些他都记得。他的脑海里只用两类记忆从来不需要清除，一是任务，一是痛苦。他不明白九头蛇为什么要留着那些痛苦的折磨，这样接下来他们所施加在他身上的所有惩罚就会变得毫无新意，尽管那也不意味着没有效果。

“你做了什么？” Pierce的声音在他头顶响起，低沉阴郁，一如暴风雨前的沉闷空气。

他无法回答这个问题。因为问题本身模糊不清，他隐约觉得应该与之前的行动有关，但他不愿意往那个方面回忆。

“最近一次任务汇报。” Pierce命令道。

“任务目标：Sterling；任务类型：暗杀；任务地点：神盾局密苏里3号分部；任务状态：已完成……”他的身体不受意愿的控制，开始自动汇报起所有的细节来。他本就是一台编码好的机器，只要正确的指令，就会立即进入预设的状态。

“授权人？”

“无。”

“任务动机？”

“不明。”

Pierce狐疑地看着他，质问道：“动机？”

“他们……”士兵挣扎着闭上双眼。

_腥红从紧闭的视野里弥散开来，地板上的尸体，银刃上的血光，蓝白色的冷光从被挟持的天使的伤口处不断溢出。所有的画面都指向同一个结论——Castiel正在死去，而他不能让这一切发生。_

_那个男人，被称作Sterling博士的天使学家，手里握着天使之刃，刃身上沾着天使的血液。男人的门徒，某个外勤特工，手里端着特制的天使杀伤性子弹。他们让他投降。他们还要杀了天使。_

“他们……他们要消除资产。”

“我们讨论过这一点了。” Pierce死死捏着他的下巴，强迫着士兵直视自己，眼神里的怀疑和凶狠不减半分。“我早就告诉过你，这个天使无关紧要，他是可以被牺牲的，就像我们之前杀死的那些天使一样。我们可以本获得更多，甚至是米迦勒，甚至是加百列。所以，别想着找借口。告诉我，你的动机是什么？”

“我……”

Castiel。

_Castiel望着他，奄奄一息。而Sterling博士说：“你要和我们回去接受审讯。然后我们再考虑救活这个天使的事情。听懂了吗？”_

_他说 “是的（Yes）。”_

_然后他拔枪崩了那个拿着特制手枪的特工。特工倒下的时候，天使学家把刀插进了天使皮囊的心脏，紧接着他把手枪塞进了博士的口腔，随着炸裂的颅腔，人类的生命戛然而止。解决剩下的特工单纯只是一场屠杀，无论对方是否反抗，是否求饶，他都没有留下一条活口。_

他必须得这么做。

Castiel是资产，士兵应该保护资产，哪怕……哪怕……

Castiel不能死。

仅此而已。

“回答我！”

“错误（Error）！错误！”他控制不住地大喊起来。

他无法处理这一切，他无法思考。

这一切都毫无逻辑。

“错误。错误……”他发着抖，嘴里不停地重复着这个词。

“我不认为他能想清楚。”站在角落里一直没说话的Rumlow忍不住提醒。“他脑子里的东西早就稀碎了。”

中年男人的怒气没有那么容易消退，士兵能从那双眼里看出十足的恨意。他一定是做错了什么，错得很严重。他应该补偿，他应该受罚。但他什么也做不出来，只是被固定在那把电椅上，一遍又一遍惊恐而不知疲倦地大喊着“错误”一词。

“最后一个问题。” Pierce扫了一眼Rumlow，后者递过来一片白色的东西。Pierce把它举到士兵的眼前，一字一句地问道：“这是什么？”

士兵被一种无以言表的震惊和恐惧击中了。令人惊慌不安的冰冷黑暗从他的脚底蔓延上来，僵硬的身躯里弥散开来。

“当医护人员给你清理伤口的时候，他们在护甲的缝隙里发现了这个。而它看起来可不像是武器。”

那是因为它本就不是武器。

它是一件礼物。

太过珍贵以致于他从来不敢在其他人面前拿出来。但他几乎不曾享受过一个人的独处。

他以为它会永远贴在自己胸口的位置，成为一个无人知晓的秘密。

但他从来就没有任何秘密可言。

他绝望地看着Pierce，试图把目光从Castiel留给他的羽毛上挪开。Pierce眼里的愤怒渐渐被了然的失望所替代。那根坚韧的羽毛在Pierce手里折成两端，掉在肮脏的地面上。他的身子随着羽毛的坠落而惊颤了一下，就像从空中跌落的是他自己一样。

许久，男人命令道：“给他洗脑，重新来过。”

不。

不行。

他已经在很长一段时间内都表现得很好了，他记住了很多东西，拥有了一段属于他自己的记忆，那不再只是任务和折磨，还有一些真实的细节。他想要保留住它们，他不能让任何人夺走它们，那是他唯一拥有的东西。

他想要反抗，但铁拷束住了他的手脚。他挣扎着，甚至乞求着，但得到的只有一针镇静剂。

然后是电椅。

然后是疼痛。

然后是空白。

最后是黑暗。

如同乌鸦黑羽一般的黑暗。

* * *

冬兵丢下枪，飞快地从楼顶逃走。

有人察觉到了他的存在。这不是一个会让管理者高兴的消息。他本该是一只幽灵。

他从楼顶往地面跳下去的时候，利用机械手指与墙面的摩擦来当作减速缓冲的手段。

疼痛在所难免。

金属和混凝土摩擦的声音过于刺耳，惊动了屋顶的某些鸟类。他清晰地听到翅膀扇动的声音。

他稳稳地落地，在转身的瞬间从原地跳开。

一个男人正站在他的身后。

他不知道为什么自己一开始没有觉察到他，有可能是他大意了，有可能对方是个厉害的角色。但无论是哪一种可能，都不是什么好消息。

男人伸出手来。

他可以在对方出手前折断他的手指，但他的右手刚刚碰到对方伸过来的手指，男人的眼里就闪出耀眼的光芒。

他震惊地瞪大双眼。

那阵光芒还在闪烁着。

男人伸出另一只手按在了他的额头上。

一种熟悉的安心和平静充满了他的身体，就像一团熊熊燃烧的冰冷火焰，一团曾在他体内燃烧过的火焰。

士兵放下手来。

他记起来了。

宣誓。天使。屠杀。

“Bucky。”

“Cas。”

Castiel穿着一副全新的皮囊。干净，整洁，领带系得恰到好处，只有被风吹乱的头发是乱糟糟的。

“厌倦西服了吗？”天使掀开套在最外面的大地色风衣，露出里面整齐的西装，让士兵看了一眼。

“我喜欢你的这个容器。”冬兵用毫无感情的声音宣布着。天使看不见他被面罩遮住的表情，只有那双露在外面的澄澈的绿色眼珠。士兵淡漠地望向同样面色严肃的Castiel，他们之间向来没有什么的话可说，沉默是他们交流的最佳途径。

天依旧没有亮的趋势，只有街边不灭的路灯还在坚持着发光。

“有任何机会吗？”士兵突然出声。

Castiel的脑袋倾斜到一边，眉头微皱着，就像在认真思考这个问题一样。但不一会儿，天使却回答道：“我还有一点天堂的事务要处理。”

“哦。”士兵了然地点点头，准备离开。

天使却伸出手搭在他的肩膀上。

士兵奇怪地看着他。

“天堂可以等。”说着，天使扣过他的脑袋，把士兵拖进了一个漫长而湿热的深吻中。


End file.
